epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mr. Swell Guy/Mat4yo vs Segamad66
Segamad66 vs Mat4yo: Cool Dude Rap Battles #4 Wao I'm doing another one of these horrific montrosities TODAYS MATCH IS two of the smartest people on the face of the Earth, gigabrain rappers Mat4yo and Segamad66, in the epicest of rap battles so uh yeah I'd say enjoy, but I know you won't COOL DUDE RAP BATTLES jesus christ what a clever title that is MAT4YO VS SEGAMAD69 uh begin Mat4yo: What's up guys this is Mat4yo and this is Chisel This! I'm so epic and lit even ERB asks me for my lyrics You're a dumb dumb dummy while I'm a gigabrain, and now you'll feel my lyrical pain! Segamad? more like Sega's not rad you won't have sexty sex Now give me a sec to explain that line, it's real complex See, rad rhymes with mad, and while your name is one of them, I'm using wordplay to change the meaning, saying you're not 'rad' or 'cool', and therefore implying your rap skills are very lackluster in comparison to mine. Now, the second half refers to the '66' in your name, rhyming it with 'sexty sex' which implies you're not a desirable sexual partner and you're further inferior to me. These together both work to dismantle your masculinity and make myself seem like I'm the better rapper, and overall a better choice to win this battle, while using incredibly clever wordplay that also demonstrates my superior intelligence and rapping skill. But now you're gonna get killed! But if the thought of freedom is scaring ya Then may God bless America Segamad66: *insert Theresa May gif* hello ladies! i'm going to expose why Matteo is shady you're rhymes are okay, but my mums are great! i'm on battle 400 while you probably don't even have eight! i'm Segamad bc Sega's getting mad i'll beat you up and then I'll beat up your dad so get ready for me to easily kick your butt Chisel This? ha! more like Chisel Deez Nuts! Mat4yo: it's a magic rap bus you can call me Miss Frizzle my face is like my raps because my features are chiselled You're trying to challenge my colossal brain power? I could beat you so easily it won't even take an hour! You can't silence me, PC KILLS FREE SPEECH!!! and I'm even hotter than a day at the beach! kick my butt? ha! it will be your butt getting kicked! L-M-N-O-PENIS!!! SUCK MY PERIODICK! Why are you even trying to even attempt a diss? thanks for watching, I'm Mat4yo and this is Chisel This! Segamad66: You're disses suck and you're probably gay while I'm super sexy just like Henry VIII! when it comes to rap battles yours are really the worst while the wiki needs me more than Cosby needs a real verse! Mat4yo? I should call you MatWhoreYo Because I honestly don't care for yo' I'm even better than Captain Planet vs Al Gore what the hell are you even here for? so put on your listening eyes and listen to me If I wanted to Mat 4yo's I'd waggle my balcony Mat4yo: Aw Sega, I never heard a verse I dug less. But I can understand your anger nonetheless. Now, to earn your battle raps, I risked death So you wanna picket me? then expect to be on de-fence Don't agitate me! Of course, I want you to write good raps but we had to fight our mother's land to trust us with the maps(?) If you try to write on the wiki what you think I did not that splotch is naught but the wiki equivalent of ink I guess if you're "morally depraved" and you'd rather look away from the path that I paved to be never born gays Then erase me and ERB from your history page and write your next free speech in the comfort of chains Segamad66: Okay WHO WON WHO'S NEXT I forget the next bit Once again thanks Nash for the cover, it must be nice to work for a pro rapper like myself I have a multitude of mental illnesses and require a therapist thanks for listening Category:Blog posts